Masquerade
by blue.eyes.of.steel
Summary: The Pevensies have returned, Aslan has returned and all seems well but Tumnus has revealed a secret: his daughter, Aerinya. The girl who threatens the bond between brothers, but who has a dark secret of her own...one that will change Narnia forever.
1. The Arrival of a Royal

Masquerade: A Peter Pevensie Story

(A/N: it all belongs to C.S. Lewis...except the character of Aerinya (MINE!) and whatever else you don't recognize and/or doesn't belong to the great mastermind, C.S. Lewis)

Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Royal

"Three! Four! Two! One! Good, Aerinya!" Aslan called out his approval as a tall Narnian maiden executed the moves perfectly. Aerinya bowed to the great lion, her chest rising rapidly. "You have done well this training, daughter of Tumnus. Your skills will be of great service to Narnia when the time comes. Perhaps now, your father will not have to enter into the schemes of battle," the lion said, smiling down at her. A faun came up the hill onto the plateau. He was an older fellow with gray streaks in his auburn hair and he wore a bright yellow scarf around his neck in which he always tucked a fresh handkerchief. The faun was smiling. "An act I thought would never happen, you know how much I detest battles," he said with a laugh.

Aslan let out a deep throaty chuckle, his eyes golden with laughter. "Yes, Tumnus, you have made that fact known on many occasions to their Majesties, but you were always there for them in times of need," Aslan praised. Tumnus smiled, his eyes reflecting a distant memory and Aerinya watched him sadly. Tumnus coughed and pulled a sheet of fine parchment from inside his scarf. He unrolled it and began to read: "Aslan, true king of Narnia and greatest of lions, from their Majesties, High King Peter and Queen Susan, holders, for the time being, of Narnia, we salute you and offer our sadness their we shall not be at the fields to greet your supreme Highness as scheduled. Her Ladyship, the Queen Susan and myself, have ridden to the West to suppress a rebellion of Telmarines trying to break the Narnian borders. Their younger Majesties, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, however, are proceeding toward Aslan's How, in all haste….the High King," Tumnus read. Finished, he rolled up the parchment and stuck it back inside his scarf.

Aslan nodded his hand, and then turned to Aerinya. "You have improved immensely, dear one, and, with the soon arrival of their Majesties, I am sure you would wish to appear more presentable," Aslan told her, patting her on the shoulder. Tumnus snorted and muttered," Not if she can help it". Aslan silenced him with a bemused expression. Aerinya bowed and she and Tumnus went back down the hill to their erected tent. They had been on the outskirts of the infamous Stone Table for nearly a week since Aslan's return. The reasons for the great lion's appearance has not been made entirely clear, but, since news has reached the Narnians that their Majesties had finally returned from their strange disappearance many years earlier, the Narnians assumed this was why Aslan had returned. Their Majesties' sudden appearance had seemed almost as odd as Aslan's. The royal family also had disappeared suddenly like Aslan. There had been another impromptu disappearance, but the Narnians were used to strange occurrences. Almost as soon as he had, the lion had taken Aerinya under his paw and began training her with the old weapons of Narnia. Many had been surprised at Aslan's interest in the daughter of the faun, Tumnus, but Aslan was known for unpredictable moves and Aerinya herself had been greatly honored. In her years in Narnia, the Kings and Queens had been absent, always fighting another crusade or sailing for lands unknown and Aerinya had never expressed an interest to meet them anyway, being of the opinion that the outdoors was better suited for her interest. However, for Aerinya, finally meeting the greatest friends of her fathers', not to mention that they were the rulers of her country, was sure to be her greatest moment.

Aerinya washed her face and body, and then dressed in an elegant forest green bodice and skirt with golden leaves embroidered on the entire. It was a square-cut, empire stopped dress with bell sleeves that had just been made by some of the nymphs. It seemed an appropriate occasion to finally be able to wear it. She would have been more comfortable in leggings, but she could only imagine her father's disappointment. Aerinya slipped on a pair of green silk slippers on, combed her wavy brown curls, then left to gather with the other Narnians to meet their Majesties.

The entire of Narnia it seemed had come to the Stone Table for the return of the Pevensies. As she made her way to find her father, Aerinya was joined by the Beavers, who had originally assisted the four Pevensies in the battle against the White Witch who was destroyed by Peter, the High King. The Beavers loved to tell the stories of that time of winter, witches and the hope that lay on the four Pevensie children and Aerinya had always been happy to oblige. Aslan was standing beside the great stone table with Mr. Tumnus, staring fixedly at the crowd. Aerinya glided up to her father, standing gracefully by his side. She glanced up at him. He looked very nervous. Leaning by his ear, Aerinya whispered," You look fine. She'll remember you." Mr. Tumnus stared at his daughter, his mouth open in surprise and his face growing red. Before he could reply, however, a cry came up from the crowd. "Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy!" the Narnians yelled. They parted and two horsed riders, a young boy and girl, appeared. The boy, King Edmund, was broad-shouldered and tall with dark hair and features. The girl, Queen Lucy, was delicate, but with a determined air. The two made their way up to the stone table and dismounted and bowed to Aslan who inclined his massive head.

"O Aslan, we come to you humbly. My sister and I are grateful for your summons and so are our brother and sister, the High King Peter and Queen Susan," King Edmund announced in a deep voice like cast iron. "Aslan, King of all Narnia, we, my brother and I, would wish you to join us at Cair Paravel for the remainder of your stay, if it would please you," Queen Lucy pardoned, her voice spoken soft, like a gentle lamb. Aerinya felt her father's body stiffen and she stifled a giggle. Aslan turned his head. "We have long waited for your return, dear ones, none more so than your old friend, Tumnus. He has been keeping Narnia well under foot whilst you have been away," the great lion announced. King Edmund and Queen Lucy saluted Tumnus and then each hugged him. "Who is this young lady, Tumnus…perhaps a new girl to stop your unparalled intake o sardines?" Edmund joked. Tumnus chuckled. "Not, your Majesty, a new girl, though she often has to regulate my intake, sir. This is my daughter, Aerinya," he introduced. Aerinya glided forward, her dress swishing softly as she curtsied. Edmund took her hand and kissed it gently as a lady is deserved. "Welcome back to Narnia, King Edmund…Queen Lucy," Aerinya whispered softly, her light voice reigning with a pure, clear tone of silver bells. Edmund's heart gave a jump and his dark eyes brightened as he gazed into Aerinya's ice blue eyes, captivating his being. Aerinya turned to Lucy and curtsied to Lucy, her green dress spreading over her feminine, muscular frame. Lucy curtsied delicately in return, her hazel eyes shining. "It's a pleasure, lady Aerinya, to meet the daughter of my dearest friend, and quite a surprise. You must tell us soon how Tumnus hid you away from us all.

Aerinya glanced over at Edmund, who rolled his eyes. "Come now, Lu, no need to be jealous. We have been away for quite some time and we can't expect Tumnus to stay alone forever," Edmund said. Lucy's mouth twitched and she glared at her brother. Tumnus cleared his throat. "Actually, your Majesty, Aerinya is not my true daughter, in that sense. Her parents died and I, being in the right place at the right time, took her under my wing," he explained. Lucy brightened. "You were always such an understanding fellow, Tumnus," she murmured. Edmund and Aerinya chuckled softly. Aslan leaned his head toward them. "It has been a long journey for you, I am sure, Edmund...Lucy, and I think it best for you both to retire before tonight's festivities. Aerinya, would be show them to their quarters?" Aslan asked. She nodded and Edmund stepped forward. "Might I escort you whilst you are escorting us, my lady?" he asked. Aerinya smiled and took his arm. Tumnus held his out to Lucy and the four went back through the dispersing crowds toward the edge of the fields where a great, red tent had been erected for Edmund, Lucy, and their siblings when they arrived. "Oh, this is lovely," Lucy exclaimed when they entered the tent. It was simple, inside, but, according to their high station, everything in the tent was superbly crafted. Aerinya whispered to her father. "Shall I fetch the gifts for their majesties?" she asked. Tumnus started, turning away from Lucy, reluctantly. "Yes, my daughter, before we take up more of their majesties' time," Mr. Tumnus replied. Edmund extended his hand to Aerinya. "Shall I escort you again, Lady Aerinya?" Edmund asked, his eyes twinkling. Aerinya smiled at him again and they left the tent.

Aerinya and Edmund walked in silence. "I-I'm glad that your majesties have returned. We have long missed your presence here in Narnia. The Beavers have told me countless stories of your escapades and I have long desired to meet with you," Aerinya spilled to Edmund. He smiled, silently recalling the years. "I, too, have missed Narnia. It has been nearly 6 months back where we are from…England. How long here?" Edmund asked, looking sideways at Aerinya. 'Nearly 10, your majesty," she replied. "Please, Lady Aerinya, call me Edmund. For I think it silly for friends to be on such a formal basis," Edmund told her, smiling mischievously. Aerinya smiled back. "Then, you must call me Aerinya, so that you may do so without conviction during a friendship, your maj--, I mean, Edmund," Aerinya informed him, matter-of-factly. "Ok, then…Aerinya," Edmund said, softly. They walked a bit further until they reached the tent of Tumnus and the smaller one behind it that Aerinya resided in. Aerinya slipped quickly into the tent and searched for the gifts. Grabbing them, she rejoined Edmund and they walked back to Aslan, Lucy and Tumnus. Coming into Aslan's tent, they observed the three looking over a map of the lands.

Tumnus, Lucy and Aslan looked up quickly when Edmund and Aerinya walked in. Lucy smirked, thinking what a fine couple the two made. Tumnus echoed Lucy's emotions, smirking at his daughter. Aslan's golden eyes stared into Aerinya's and she thought she saw sadness reflected in the deep pools, but it was gone as suddenly as it came. Edmund smiled over at Aerinya and strode over to stand beside Lucy and surveying the map.

"So, Aerinya, did you enjoy meeting King Edmund?" Tumnus whispered to her. Aerinya blushed slightly, looking over at Edmund, who smiled back at her. "He's alright, I guess. Not exactly what I expected, but still, he has promise," she replied, blushing slightly while she joked. Tumnus raised his eyebrows and nodded. "So, father Tumnus, did you enjoy seeing her majesty, Queen Lucy, again? Is the romance rekindled?" Aerinya whispered, sarcastically. Tumnus reddened. "My darling angel, there is only the best of friendship between her majesty and I," Tumnus replied, stammering a bit. Aerinya rolled her eyes and giggled. "So, Lady Aerinya, how long have you been with Tumnus?" Lucy asked, walking over to father and daughter. "Well, your majesty, I can't say much about it, as I was very young when I came to live with Tumnus, but I was in Archenland at the beginning of your reign, before I came here to Narnia," Aerinya replied. Lucy nodded. "A shame, my Lady, I think we should have been great friends," Lucy added. Aerinya smiled. "Pray, do not let it affect us now, Queen Lucy," Aerinya told her, equally glad of the companionship.

Edmund watched them, smiling. He really liked Aerinya and it made it better if Lucy approved of her. He only hoped that Peter and Susan liked her as well. Edmund bit his tongue, thinking of his older brother, the High King. They had not parted on the best of brotherly terms. It angered him that Peter thought that Edmund was still the young, airhead younger brother. Edmund wanted more than anything to prove to Peter that he was every bit as good a king as Peter and that Edmund could handle responsibility. "Edmund, are you alright?" Lucy asked, coming up from behind him. He started, staring at Lucy as if trying to remember who she was. Then, he smiled. "Yea, Lu, I'm doing fine. It's good to be back," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy gazed up at him, her eyes searching for his secret. "Come on, Ed. Tumnus has some gifts for us. And I'm sure you don't want to keep lady Aerinya waiting," Lucy retorted, winking. Edmund was left speechless and he stared after his sister. Lucy turned back, smiling at Edmund and smirked. Edmund shook his head and followed after her.


	2. The Road Goes Ever On and On

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

"Oh Tumnus, it's beautiful!" Lucy cried, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. Tumnus turned red and hugged her softly back. Edmund and Aerinya glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. Tumnus, who, like Queen Lucy, had long been a large admirer of ancient Narnian creatures, had crafted a portrait of such and she had been overjoyed. "Well, as long as you don't take out my breath, I can give you your gift, Edmund," Aerinya said to Edmund. He smiled and opened his arms in a hug, laughing. Aerinya giggled and handed him a red-wrapped package. Edmund slowly un-wrapped the package, then looked up in surprise at Aerinya. "Aerinya, I'm…speechless. It's beautiful," Edmund exclaimed as he ran his hands over the beautiful scabbard. Aerinya smiled. "It's nothing really, Edmund." Aerinya said. There was a bit of silence. "Well, I guess I will go put this away in my trunk-"Edmund said, pointedly-"Aerinya, would you care to join me?" Aerinya nodded and followed him out of the tent. Tumnus and Lucy exchanged glances. "Looks like those two are becoming fast friends," Lucy commented, looking after Edmund and Aerinya "Yeah, they are getting close. Pretty soon they may make us relatives," Tumnus said, a smirk spreading across his bearded face. Lucy's smile turned down for a moment and there was an awkward silence between them. Tumnus looked down at her. "Are you all right, your majesty?" Tumnus asked, concerned. Lucy tried to smile. "Oh Tumnus, how many times must I ask you to call me Lucy?" she asked, trying to make light. "Once more, as always…Lucy," Tumnus whispered. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Those two really should just admit that they have feelings for each other and do us all a favor," Edmund joked, jerking his head back to the tent where Tumnus and Lucy were. Aerinya laughed and nodded. "I don't think he lets a day go by without some mention of her. When I was little, I thought she was my mother, or at least his wife…he was so embarrassed when he told me the story," Aerinya recalled. Edmund laughed. "That must have been an interesting conversation…but you say when you were little, right? You can't be so much younger than we…pray what it your age?" he asked. Aerinya looked shocked. "Your Majesty, Edmund, you can't just ask a lady's age…that's very rude, you know? However, I will give you an answer and that is, that I don't know. Father isn't even sure how old I am…after all, Narnian children age much differently than you, I would guess," she replied. Edmund nodded and looked ahead. "Aslan, you're not trying to leave us so soon, sir?" he asked the lion who had been walking ahead of them. Aslan chuckled, shaking his mane. "No, son of Adam, not yet, I assure you. My time is still at hand and I am always here when you need me…ah, what it this, Edmund? A new scabbard?" he asked, noticing what Edmund was carrying. The young King nodded. "A gift, Aslan, from a new friend," he said, winking at Aerinya, who smiled. Aslan looked at them and Aerinya thought he looked sad again, but as before, the look vanished before she could be sure. "A fine gift, Aerinya…perhaps we shall put it to use…"

"Queen Lucy! Father," Aerinya called, running into the tent. "Oh, sorry, have we interrupted anything?" Aerinya said, smiling back at Edmund. "No, you did not, my daughter. What pray, did you and King Edmund come rushing in here for? Tumnus said, curtly. Lucy was still blushing and she stared down at the floor. "Well, _dearest_ father, we met Aslan on the way back from the armory and we were talking about Edmund's new sword and he decided that we should have a tournament to commemorate their return," Aerinya rushed out, her face clearly showing the excitement. Tumnus's eyebrows rose slowly. "That should be nice, he said. Aerinya nodded, and turned to Edmund. "Come on, Ed, let's go and practice…I bet that I can beat you," Aerinya cried, pulling him toward the courts. Tumnus turned to Lucy. "Well, my dear Lucy, shall we go and make sure the little ones don't injure themselves," Tumnus asked, offering his arm to her. Lucy thought for a moment. "Actually, Tumnus, how about you and I go for a ride? After all, we haven't seen you in nearly 10 years, as I've been told," Lucy reconciled. Tumnus obliged. "I'll go saddle the horses," Tumnus said, rising and heading toward the stables. Lucy gazed after him.

"So, Edmund, how long do you think it will take for those two to figure out that they are meant to be together," Aerinya asked, pointing at the tent where Tumnus and Lucy were. "We may never know, dear Aerinya. Soon, I hope. The tension between those two when they are in a room is terrifying," Edmund explained. Aerinya laughed. "I must say I have never had the pleasure of being in the same room with my father and your sister, until today that is, and I must say, you are inconceivably correct," she explained. Edmund laughed, throwing his head back and his white teeth flashing. Aerinya joined in, her bell-like laugh sounding clear through the lands. "Well, my dear King Edmund, shall we commence our combat?" Aerinya challenged, drawing her favorite sword from the armory. Edmund grinned and followed Aerinya back outside, drawing his new sword. It was a magnificent blade made of rippled red steel, a very rare make in Narnia and Edmund admired the beautiful craft Aerinya had put into it. The sword also had the prophecy made of the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve that was Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan. Edmund smiled devilishly at Aerinya and held up the blade. Aerinya's eyes glinted like a flint stone and fire shone in them.

"Remember what I have taught you, daughter of Tumnus. Clean and relaxed. Open and prepared. You know how to wield that sword; it is only up to you to know when to do that," the great lion told her, his eyes deep with parental accomplishment. Aerinya nodded, bowing to Aslan. The mighty king breathed on her sword. He then turned to Edmund and did the same. "Both of you know the chivalry of swordplay. Honor your codes well," Aslan blessed over them. The two nodded and turned to face the crowd. The whole of the Narnians who had afore gathered at the Stone Table had turned out for the joust between Aerinya, daughter of Tumnus the fawn and Edmund, King of Narnia. The two friends nodded to each other and trotted down to their horses to commence the joust. Aerinya swung up into the high, padded jousting saddle on Lancelot, the paint gelding that she had bonded with from the time they were both small. Quickly, Aerinya settled into the saddle and checked over the horse. Everything seemed in place and Aerinya was ready. Whispering a few words in ancient Narnian of speed and luck to Lancelot, Aerinya nudged the gelding into a trot to face Edmund. The two combatants raised their lances in salute and readied for the dropping of the white flag. It came and Aerinya spurred Lancelot into a charge, steadying the lance perfectly. She watched the upward motion of Edmund's armor and found the spot to hit him at. With every stride, he drew nearer and Aerinya's breathing quickened.

_Clang!_ The sound of the two lances colliding with armor echoed through the crowd and there was an intake of breath. Aerinya turned Lancelot around, searching for her opponent. Edmund was still horsed on Phillip, a broad-shouldered, chestnut gelding. Both their lanced were shattered from the impact. Fresh lances were brought and Aerinya felt around the lance, searching for a sound grip. She trotted Lancelot back into position and pulled her mask down again. Again, the flag came down and Aerinya urged the gelding into a charge. The nearness of Edmund again thrilled her and this time, her aim was straight on and perfect. But, so was Edmund's. Aerinya felt herself pop up from the saddle and she saw the far-off of the sea before her eyes. With a thud, she landed hard on the ground. Pain ripped through her bottom and spread through her ribs to her chest. Aerinya gasped and hurriedly, fumbled with her armor in an effort to pull it off, so she could breathe. Air flooded her lungs and her body lifted to breathe. Aerinya took deep breathes and slowly rose to see what had occurred. Edmund too, had been thrown out of his saddle and was being attended by a few lackeys. Edmund waved them off and looked at Aerinya. His eyes were quenched in pain, and his side was bruised. He walked slowly over to Aerinya.

"Good shot. I think you broke my ribs," Edmund joked, clutching his side. Aerinya smiled. "Well, yours wasn't too bad, either. I think my ribs are bruised and my chest hurts," she replied. Edmund laughed, slightly. "So, what are we going to do? It was a draw, right?" he asked. Several of the other Narnians echoed his question. Aslan stood and they quieted. "The two combatants will resort to combat by sword to settle the joust," the lion spoke and there was finality in the air. Edmund turned back to Aerinya. "Up for a bit of swordplay?" he asked, smiling. Aerinya nodded and turned back to Lancelot to retrieve her sword. Going back, she met Edmund who had the sword she had made him out by his side. They held their swords in front of them. Edmund swung his blade up and under. Aerinya met the strike with a block, the sound of steel on steel echoing clear and sharp. Aerinya swiftly moved the blade in a roundhouse and the subtlety of the move almost caught Edmund off guard, but, for him being an accomplished swordsman, he blocked it well. The encounter went on, with both of them exerting perfect strikes and blocks. The crowd was amazed by the expertise of the two, particularly of Aerinya more so than Edmund, who being their king they had seen his swordsmanship many time before. The two were starting to breath heavily, and their pace was beginning to slow. With a sudden rush of energy, Aerinya thrust her blade up and around Edmund's and she pushed her blade up. The rippled red blade flew into the air and the light from the midday sun caught it and it flashed blindingly.

Aerinya turned back to face Edmund. She moved her blade from her aching hand and prepared to lay the blade against his neck in defeat. There was an intake of breath from the crowd and they were silenced. Edmund gulped and Aerinya took a deep breath. Suddenly, the crowd cried out and a flash of silver to the right caught Aerinya's attention. She turned swiftly and swung her blade up to meet the new opponent. The connection between the two blades was strong and hard and Aerinya gritted her teeth with the effort to push the attacker off. With a thrust, she pushed away and rolled, keeping her sword in front. The opponent was clad in shining silver armor and mask and the sword was a deep gray with red inscriptions and the hilt was ended in a lion's head. The swordsman was tall and broad-shouldered and it was evident that they had spent years training in the art of the sword. Aerinya met the person head-on and was again surprised by the elegance and effective simplicity of this new sword opponent. The two fought for several more minutes, each trying to match each other's strength. But Aerinya was somewhat weakened from the impact of the fight between her and Edmund. Her strength was waning and her breathing was harsh and quick. The unknown fighter came on stronger and Aerinya had to move fast and did more retreating than striking. In a desperate attempt, Aerinya used one of her secret combinations, hoping it would save her, but the attacker warded of the strike, turned his blade and knocked Aerinya to her feet. The swordsman ceremoniously laid their blade across Aerinya's neck and she closed her eyes in defeat. The crowd around them clapped and Aerinya felt herself pulled up by strong hands.

"Are you alright, Aerinya? Shall I fetch a healer?" Edmund whispered in her ear, pretending not to notice that she had just completed two hard jousts. Aerinya rolled her eyes and turned to her opponent. The silver-clad knight held out his hand to her. Aerinya accepted it and shook it firmly. To her surprise, Edmund came up and embraced the knight. The knight pulled off his helmet and Aerinya drew in her breath. Beneath the helmet was a head of ruffled, blonde hair, framing a face of tanned, chiseled features with two, deep, green eyes. Aerinya's breath quickened more than it had from the fight. Edmund glanced at her, surprised at her odd reaction. He then turned back to the mysterious man. "Aerinya, allow me to introduce you to my brother…Peter, High King of Narnia. Peter, this is Aerinya, the daughter of Tumnus, the fawn," Edmund introduced them. Aerinya's gray eyes widened and she stared at Peter. "Your majesty!" she whispered, kneeling and placing her sword up in the ground. Peter nodded, smiling somewhat mischievously and adorable.

"My Lady Aerinya…you fight well," King Peter told her, a smile still playing on his lips. Aerinya smiled and rose, sliding her blade back into the sheath. "Thank you, your majesty. My combat skills, however, are nothing compared to yours," Aerinya told him, blushing slightly. "Well, I have been training for quite a while," Peter joked, laughing. Aerinya bowed her head. "It's alright, Aerinya. Peter just loves to joke around, though he is quite rude, sometimes, without knowing it," Edmund consoled her, patting her shoulder. Aerinya smiled at Edmund and felt glad that he was there in the presence of the King. In moments like this, she almost forgot that Edmund was a King also, and the brother of Peter. "Well, my lady Aerinya, we should get cleaned up from our bout. I look forward to meeting again," Peter said, starting to walk back to his court. Aerinya nodded and curtsied, a feat barely manageable in chain mail. Edmund stifled a laugh at her attempt. Aerinya giggled and turned to go clean up. "Um…Aerinya, would you like to have dinner with us tonight? I mean, I know that there is going to be the feast, but I mean, as a guest of honor and a friend? And Lucy, of course, would shoot daggers at me if I didn't invite Tumnus as well," Edmund asked. Aerinya thought for a moment. "Of course I'll come. And Tumnus would never miss a chance to see Lucy, I'm sure," Aerinya accepted, smiling at the romance between her father and the Queen. "Well, I'll see you tonight then?" Edmund asked, feeling very happy. Aerinya nodded, waving as she left to go back to her tent.

As she neared it, she heard raised voices from her father's tent. Then, Lucy stormed out, looking very enraged. She blasted by Aerinya and stalked to find their party. Aerinya was puzzled as she went into Tumnus's tent. She found her father sitting in his chair, head in his hands. "Father, are you alright? What happened?" she asked, concerned. He stared down at the floor. "I-I don't really know. Lucy and I were watching your duel and I made a remark about the bout and…we started arguing and then…she left and…I'm not entirely sure what went wrong," Tumnus spilled out, starting to tear. Aerinya sighed and took her father's hand in hers. "I'm sure it will be fine, father. It was just an argument. Friends argue all the time. Things will smooth over soon enough. Besides, Edmund invited you and me to Cair Paravel for dinner tonight. You can talk to Queen Lucy then. Things will be ok, you'll see," Aerinya consoled him, patting his hand. Tumnus looked up at her and smiled slowly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, my daughter," he said, kissing her forehead. Aerinya smiled then rose. "I have to clean up and get ready for the feast. And I need to check over Lancelot. I can't believe I forgot," Aerinya listed and left after giving Tumnus a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Lady Aerinya seems…nice," Peter said, looking sideways at Edmund. "Yes, she is. Very lovely, and quite a good swordsman, wouldn't you say," he replied. Peter laughed. "Yes, I think so, my brother. Did you invite her to the feast tonight," he asked. Edmund nodded. "What do you think of her, Peter," Edmund asked, hoping for approval from his brother. Peter thought. "I think…she is…very charming and…tough. Assuredly, she will one day be a great lady," Peter said, trying to choose his words carefully. "I like her very much, indeed," Peter finished. He looked at Edmund, whose eyes were fairly bright. "I'm glad you approve. Now, I only have to worry about Susan," Edmund said, laughing a bit. Peter raised his eyebrow. "Why are do you need our approval so," he asked, though already guessing at the answer. Edmund thought for a moment, his heart beating. "Well, Peter…I like Aerinya…a lot. We have gotten to know each other quite well since Lucy and I arrived. And, you never know, it might develop into something more. And, I must say, I hope it does," Edmund said, glad to have said his feelings aloud. "Well, my dear Edmund, I expect congratulations are at hand. You are the first one of us to acquire a love," Peter responded. Edmund furrowed his brow slightly. It wasn't exactly the sort of response he has expected, nor was he sure it was the one he needed. "Thank you, Peter," Edmund said quietly. Peter smiled slightly. They continued up to the castle silently. They both were engulfed in their own thoughts of the lovely daughter of Tumnus, both, more surprisingly, thinking nearly the same things.


	3. Shall We Dance?

Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

"Lady Aerinya, you look lovely. Tumnus…," Queen Lucy complemented, but stopping when she turned to Tumnus. He tried to smile at her, but she turned away slightly. Tumnus sighed, downhearted. Aerinya laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, father. Go talk to her," she said, pushing him toward her. Tumnus hesitated, but slowly ventured forth. "Good day, Lady Aerinya. You look ravishing," a voice said. Aerinya turned swiftly, surprised. "Good day, King Peter," she replied, gazing up at his handsome face. Peter smiled and held out his arm to her. "Would you do me the honor of sitting by me tonight," he asked. Aerinya hesitated, not knowing why. Another voice called out. "Aerinya, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. May I escort you in," Edmund asked as well, holding out his hand. Aerinya stared at the two kings. She slowly accepted Edmund's arm. "Save me a dance, King Peter," Aerinya asked. He nodded. He turned away stiffly, a sudden sadness ripping through his body. He walked slowly up to the high table, seating himself in the elegant throne chair. Edmund soon led Aerinya to the seat beside his and Edmund sat beside Peter. Susan and Lucy came soon to sit on the other side. After the rulers had been seated, the others soon seated themselves. Aerinya caught her father's eye and smiled at him. He waved back, looking slightly happier. Aerinya glanced down at Lucy, whose cheeks were blushing and she looked livelier.

Peter stood, his golden cloak fitted well on his broad-shoulder. "My good people of Narnia, it is good to be home. My brother and sisters have longed missed this land and it gladdens us to be back. Please, fellow Narnians enjoy the feast and Long Live Aslan," he said, his deep voice holding love for his land. The subjects clapped and settled to eat the scrumptious food. Talk began to come up and soon the Great Hall of Cair Paravel echoed with the sounds of lilting voices. Aerinya ate the elegant food daintily and she and the others seated beside her, she engaged in delightful conversation. Several times, she glanced up and found the gaze of King Peter on her. She reddened and stared back at her food. When she looked up again, he was talking to Alpheus, a centaur. Peter glanced over at Aerinya and smiled small. Aerinya smiled slightly back. She turned then pointedly to Edmund and began talking to him and the Beavers of some of the old tales of Narnia. Still, she felt the gaze of the High King.

Slowly, when the guests had begun to get full, music started to play in the hall. Aerinya admired the sweeping, lilting tones of the instruments, mostly the mesmerizing thrill of the pipes. The tune was an old Narnia lullaby, one that Tumnus had often played to Aerinya when she was little. Peter stood solemnly behind her. "Lady Aerinya, would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked politely, holding out his hand. Aerinya looked over at Edmund, who was smiling. Looking back at the king, she placed her hand in his. The wide berth of her blue skirt billowed prettily as she rose. Aerinya gathered some of the train to keep it from dragging on the floor. Peter led her onto the dance and placed his hand on her waist. Aerinya flinched at the firmness of his touch, engulfed in his piercing gaze. With a twirl, Peter led her away in the waltz. The others commented on how well the two looked together and soon joined them in the dance. Aerinya, in the corner of her eye, saw her father ask Lucy to dance, who accepted. She smiled and Peter noticed. "What holds your attention so captivatingly, my lady?" he asked, bemused. "Only the seemingly unspoken love of your sister and my father," she replied. Peter laughed pleasantly. "Have I amused you in some way, your majesty?" she said, curtly. "Only your refreshing love of life and your notice of details. Does it bother you so?" he asked. "I suppose not, sire, only you that I do not favor," she said, tartly. Peter looked amused.

"May I ask why you do not favor me, my lady? It is because I am not my brother, Edmund. Do you feel for him, so that you may not look at another?" Peter commented, rather hurt. Aerinya glowered. "The only thing between Edmund and I is an endearing friendship, your _highness_. Not that our state is of your concern," Aerinya replied, quite angry. "On the contrary, Lady, Edmund is very much my business. He is my brother and a King of Narnia. His doings affect us all," Peter contradicted. Aerinya glared at Peter, who smiled back. "You are very infuriating, King Peter. Your brother does not tell this side of you. I, for one, much prefer the stories of others to the real you," Aerinya cried, glaring fire. Peter frowned. "I, Lady Aerinya, think the contrary of you. I find you very refreshing to behold. My brother is a lucky man. Would you not feel compassion enough for me to show me care?" Peter said. Aerinya shook her head. "I would no less show you compassion than a bee in a bonnet," she said, infuriated at Peter's impertinence. "May I cut in?" Edmund asked, tapping on Peter's shoulder. Before he could respond, however, Aerinya made her own decision and accepted Edmund's hand. He whirled her away, leaving Peter dumbfounded and surprised. "I take it you enjoy my brother's company," Edmund joked. Aerinya glared at him. "I find him both arrogant and inconsiderate, if you must know. I much prefer his younger brother," she said, to which Edmund's heart leaped highly. "Come now, Aerinya, surely he is not as bad as you say," Edmund replied, quite amused. "I assure you, Edmund, he is…and more," Aerinya said, angrily.

Edmund laughed and, moments later, Aerinya joined in. Peter watched them from a distance, a frown permanently etched on his face. "Is it a foul smell, Peter, which saddens you so?" Lucy asked her face red from dancing. "No, sister, only a maiden with a tart tongue whom our brother is endeared to," Peter replied. Lucy smiled, knowingly. "Surely, Peter, after the hardships you have caused him, you can allow Edmund joy," Lucy countered. Peter looked in surprise at her. "This joy you speak of has turned your head, Lu. I shall omit that I cause Edmund hardship. I am only hard on him as a king, foremost as his brother," Peter said, trying to put himself in light, but knowing Lucy was right. Lucy shook her head and walked away, leaving Peter in his thoughts.

The feast lasted for many hours, going late into the night. Aerinya stood on the balcony, overlooking the beach and the sea, a thrill in her as the sun set. "You enjoy the setting of the sun, my lady?" a man asked, coming to stand beside her. Aerinya turned away from him. "If you have come to further patronize me, King Peter, then you are wasting your time. I shall only ignore your rude behavior," she said and quieted. "_I_ have been rude. You are sadly mistaken, my lady, for it is you with your sharp tongue that have cut into me," Peter replied. Aerinya turned back to him in surprise. "Well, if I have been rude to you, it is only because you have provoked me, therefore, it is your fault if I am ill," Aerinya said. "Well, if that be the case, then let me be the first to apologize," Peter said, holding out his hand. Aerinya stared at him, wondering his intentions. "You shake it," Peter said, smiling. Aerinya glared at him. Hesitantly, she took his hand and shook it. Peter pulled it up and kissed it gently. "Good day to you, Lady Aerinya," he whispered and walked away, his step somewhat lighter. Aerinya turned back to the view. The sun had set and the world was beginning to be cloaked in darkness. The first of the stars were beginning to come out and a breeze weaved slowly through the land. "Aerinya," Edmund called softly, stepping onto the balcony. She turned to him, smiling. "I was just admiring the view. It's beautiful," Aerinya explained.

Edmund nodded. "Did you have a good time tonight," he asked. Aerinya thought for a minute. "Except for the interrogation from your brother, yes, it was quite delightful," she replied, beginning to laugh. Edmund joined in. "I'll say it again, Aerinya, Peter isn't all that bad. I know I complain about him a lot, but you have to give him a chance," Edmund told her. Aerinya grunted in disagreement. "Come now, my friend, let us not talk to disagreeable things. Dance with me now, before I am called away to pretend to be polite to foreign diplomats," Edmund said, a boyish grin on his face. Aerinya laughed and went with him. As they danced happily, Peter watched them. He was angry with himself. Why did his pride have to get in the way every time he tried to be nice to Aerinya? He only wanted to be friends with her. He wanted for Edmund and him to be good brothers again. But, the more he thought about it, he doubted himself. Is that what he really wanted? Did he only want to be Aerinya's friend? Or did he want something more? How could he be thinking these things when he had only just met her? Peter stopped himself. He just wanted to be Aerinya's friend. That was all. But still, as he watched her dance in her dress happily with Edmund, Peter couldn't help but feel a deep sense of…something. It was unexplainable and it made Peter afraid. He had never liked not knowing what to do. And Aerinya, the captivating daughter of Tumnus, made him feel very vulnerable.

Aerinya slept fitfully that night. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop replaying the events of the evening. The feel of his hand on hers; the smile he gave her; it all made no sense. The flutter in her heart when he looked at her, it was all too complicated and unexplainable. She wanted to hate him. True, he was a good king; one of the best in Narnian history. But, Peter made her so angry. He was so arrogant. But was that arrogance mistaken for confidence? Aerinya's head hurt from the effort of these thoughts. Sighing, she got up from the cot and slipped on her robe. Quietly, Aerinya stole into the darkness of night, heading for the stables. She slipped quietly in, searching for Lancelot. The great paint gelding nickered softly to Aerinya as she made her way to him. Lancelot put his head down for her to rub. "Good boy, Lancelot," Aerinya said, rubbing his forelock. He lightly nipped her hand and Aerinya laughed. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who ever gets me, Lancelot. You're my only real friend, you know. Sure, the others are perfectly lovely and I enjoy their company, but nothing pleases me more than taking a ride on you. I can tell you anything," Aerinya told the horse who stared at her intently. Aerinya opened the door of the stall and slid inside.

Taking a comb from a nook on the wall, she began to curry the horse. Lancelot has the most beautiful coat. It felt like silk even when it wasn't properly brushed. And its unusual color made it all the more beautiful. Aerinya laid her head against the gelding's shoulder, sighing. Lancelot flung his head, causing his mane to sting Aerinya's face. Aerinya giggled and rubbed the horse's velvety nose. Lancelot snorted. "Lancelot…let's go for a ride," Aerinya whispered. She unhooked the door again and led the large gelding out into the night. Aerinya grabbed a green cloak and hooked it around her. With a jump, she swung up onto Lancelot's smooth back. "Come on, boy. Let's go!" Aerinya whispered and nudged the horse into a trot. Lancelot's hooves sounded sharp on the dirt floor, but muffled. As the two came out of the camp, Aerinya kicked Lancelot into a canter. The light night breeze ruffled through Aerinya's hair and she sighed happily. Leaning forward, she urged Lancelot into a gallop. The horse went on, gathering speed. His neck arched and his tail plumed as his rhythmic stride pounded the earth. The horse and rider soon reached the beach underneath Cair Paravel and they slowed to a walk. Aerinya patted her horse and stopped him, looking out over the sea. The full moon was casting its enchanting shadow over the water and the stars were reflected in its depths. Aerinya slid off Lancelot and waded into the water. It was fairly cold, but at an acceptable temperature. Aerinya splashed some of the ocean water on her face, savoring the fresh scent. Aerinya turned back to Lancelot. She jumped.

"King Peter!" she cried. He smiled. "I'm sorry for startling you, my lady. Are you out for a midnight ride?" he asked. "Yes, I am. I couldn't sleep," Aerinya admitted. Peter nodded. "Neither could I. It seems we are both more alike that we would expect," he said. Aerinya peered at him. "In what ways, your majesty?" she asked. "We both have a love of swordplay and combat. We go outside riding or such when we can't sleep or want to be alone. And, we both like to argue with one another," Peter answered, listing the things. "I don't intentionally argue your majesty. You're just so easy to contradict," Aerinya said, smiling prettily. Peter laughed. "Please, lady Aerinya, call me Peter," he said. "Your majesty, I hardly think we know each other well enough to go on first name basis," Aerinya told him. Peter looked up at the sky. "Well, how about we start getting to know each other then?" he said, offering Aerinya his arm. Aerinya looked at him, gazing into his blue eyes. "Very well, your majesty, I shall oblige to try to see your good qualities," she said, placing her hand on his arm. With her other hand, she wrapped Lancelot's reins in them. They walked silently for a few steps. "I never knew Tumnus had a daughter. Where have you been?" Peter asked, suddenly. "Archenland," she replied shortly. Peter nodded. "What is your home like, your highness?" Aerinya asked suddenly. She was always interested in new lands. "Well…it's…cold, most of the time…It rains a lot there…but it's beautiful…most of it. Other than that, I can't really describe it adequately. It's a place you have to see, but it's quite charming, really. Lovely landscape," Peter explained, trying to find the best words to describe his birthplace. "Do you miss it dreadfully? Do you like it there better than Narnia?" Aerinya asked, truly curious. Peter thought. "Well, yes and no, I suppose. I love England…it was where I grew up after all, but I also have deep sense of attachment for Narnia. I am a King here. There are things I like about England more than Narnia and the other way around. Though I do enjoy the company here in Narnia a bit more, except for when lovely maidens are contradicting me all day," Peter answered, grinning down at Aerinya. She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you weren't so infuriating all the time, lovely maidens wouldn't have to contradict you," Aerinya countered, grinning back at Peter. He laughed. "I must say, lady Aerinya, I am quite taken with you. I can see why my brother cares for you so," Peter said.

Aerinya sighed. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Peter asked, concerned. Aerinya shook her head. "No, your highness, it isn't you. It's Edmund. I like him a lot, really I do. But, I only like him as a dear friend. He's like a brother to me, nothing more. And I only hope that, in our friendship, I don't encourage…him to think otherwise," Aerinya confessed, looking to Peter for help. Peter nodded, taking in her words. "Yes, I know what you mean. Well, not personally, but you know. I can't really give you very good advice, I'm afraid, but I can try my best. All I may add is that maybe you should clear it up with Ed. You know, so you can be sure he doesn't think that you like him more than you do. Because I can assure you that he cares for you very, very deeply," Peter advised. Aerinya thought about his words. "I agree with you. I know what I have to do; it's just, I'm afraid to do it. I don't want Edmund to hate me because I don't feel like he does. I value our friendship a lot, but that's all I want it to be," Aerinya reasoned. "Well, that's all I can really say on the matter, my lady," Peter replied.

She looked up at him, hesitantly. "Please, your majesty, do call me Aerinya," she whispered. Peter grinned. "Well then…Aerinya…call me Peter," he said. Aerinya smiled. "Peter," she quoted. He smiled and they continued on the beach. "Your horse is magnificent, Aerinya. How long have you had him?" Peter asked, reaching over to pat Lancelot. "Thank you, Peter. I've have Lancelot since I came to Narnia. This part of Narnia, anyway," Aerinya replied. "Is Lancelot a Narnian horse? I don't recall ever seeing his make before," Peter asked. "Yes, he's Narnian. He is descended from Fledge, you know, the old carthorse from England that carried two humans in the creation of Narnia. Lancelot was living in the mountains with the unicorns and winged horses until I found him one day. We've been together ever since," Aerinya explained. Peter nodded. "A fine gelding, indeed, he is. You have an eye for horseflesh, Aerinya," Peter praised. Aerinya blushed. "Tis nothing, your majesty…I mean, Peter. I just chose a beautiful horse, that's all," Aerinya replied, declining his praise. "…and what of your horse, Peter? Do you not ride a unicorn?" Aerinya asked in return. Peter nodded. "Ah yes, Franklin...well, Frank actually. Coincidentally, Frank was named after the 1st king of Narnia. It seems we also share a similarity of breeding old Narnian characters as well," Peter said, inclining his head to Lancelot. Aerinya nodded. "Yes, it seems in my attempts to dislike you, we are drawn ever close in are similarities," Aerinya said, smiling. Peter looked at Aerinya, his eyes twinkling. "May I ask what it is about me that I am not in your good graces, Aerinya?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

Aerinya lessened her smile. "I don't really know…Peter. I didn't spend my night wondering why I don't like the High King. But I guess because…you're so confident. And I envy you. You don't seem to carry the world on your shoulders, or at least, you don't let it show," Aerinya said, trying to think of a reason besides the real one. Peter smiled. "You envy me? That's not exactly what I expected, but I'll take it," he replied. "You're making fun of me, Peter!" Aerinya cried, smacking his shoulder. He laughed. "No, I wouldn't make fun of you. I'd be afraid that you'd send Lancelot after me or you would come after me with your fearful sword," Peter laughed. Aerinya laughed with him, shaking her head. "And you wonder why I don't like you when you give answers like that?" Aerinya told him. Peter grinned. "Well, Aerinya, we have walked this beach several times, shall we retire?" he asked, stopping just under the balcony where they two had stood just hours ago. Aerinya stared at him, her eyebrow rising. "Are you so tired of my conversation and witty remarks so soon, King Peter?" Aerinya asked in return, smiling. "No, Aerinya. I dare say I could never tire of them, but the dawn is breaking and I will have many important things to handle today what with their Majesties and I returning at least to Cair Paravel," Peter replied.

Aerinya nodded. "I suppose so, but if I am caught, I shall blame it on you," she said, grinning. Peter smiled back. "I look forward to it. Good day, Aerinya. I shall see you soon, I assume?" Peter adjourned. Aerinya curtsied. Peter held up his hand. "Please, lady, ignore the formalities. We are friends now, I assume, so we should be comfortable in each other's presence," Peter informed her. Aerinya inclined her head. Peter caught her hand and kissed it. "Formalities, Peter?" Aerinya asked, giggling. Peter smiled. "Well, some we may as well keep up. Good day, Aerinya," he replied and petted Lancelot before turning to leave. "Good day, Peter," Aerinya called out. Peter waved and continued up to the castle. Aerinya sighed happily and limberly climbed up onto Lancelot. With a hard nudge, she and gelding cantered off to be watched the gaze of the High King, admiring the form of the rider.


End file.
